


Dancing In The Moonlight

by superxkorra



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Adorable, Adorkable, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Domestic Fluff, Dorks, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Girlfriends - Freeform, Happy, Happy Ending, High School, Hugging, Hugs, Humor, Romance, Slow Dancing, Teen Romance, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superxkorra/pseuds/superxkorra
Summary: After track practice, Izzie heads over to Casey’s house to see how she is feeling (after staying home from school), only to find Casey being an adorable dork.Note: I do not own Atypical.
Relationships: Casey Gardner & Izzie, Casey Gardner/Izzie
Kudos: 124





	Dancing In The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I wish we got more Cazzie, so I wrote a short drabble about these two cute dorks. 
> 
> I used the lyrics from the song Dancing In The Moonlight by Toploader, and the title is inspired by the song title. 
> 
> Enjoy! And if you do please leave Kudos and Comments :)

When Casey texted Izzie before school that she doesn’t feel good and would be staying home, Izzie made it her plan to surprise her after track and treat her to whatever she needs. 

Now, as Izzie walks up the steps to the Gardner house, she is overcome with a sense of joy. For weeks now, her and Casey have been openly dating. Throughout her day, she missed her girlfriend to lovingly banter with and sneak glances at.

Izzie welcomingly opens the front door, “Casey! Guess who's here?”

After a few seconds, she waited at the now closed door for an answer, but all she heard was loud thumping coming from upstairs. More specifically, Casey’s room.

Confusingly, Izzie began making her way up the stairs, also noticing that no one else was home.

When Izzie got to Casey’s room, she immediately froze at the sight she saw. Casey was wearing headphones, back to the door, dancing like no one was watching. Casey began humming along with the tune of the song, which was still unknown to Izzie.

Izzie remained watching from the door frame with a smirk on her lips , admiring her girlfriend move her body, and thinking to herself ‘My girlfriend is such a dork’. It wasn’t graceful swaying, not like their first time dancing together, but it was still pleasing to watch; at least in Izzie’s eyes. 

After about 3 minutes of Casey not giving a care in the world, she finally turned to face the door. Casey opened her eyes and saw her girlfriend smirking at the door frame.

She nearly jumped at the realization that she wasn’t alone. Casey’s eyes grew wide and she swiftly pulled off the headphones, “Oh hey Izz...What are you doing here?”

Izzie made her way through the door, set her bag down and pursed her lips, “I was about to ask you the same thing Miss-I-Don’t-Feel-Good.” 

Casey chucked and ran one of her hands through her short hair, “Yeah umm...I don’t... feel good.”

Izzie nodded and made her way over to the taller girl, “And this is helping?” Izzie gestured to the headphones. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist and gazed into her eyes.

Casey looked from the headphones back down to Izzie, “Well I mean...Sort of?” Casey truly didn’t know how to answer. It wasn’t helping, but could she really admit to her girlfriend that she couldn't help herself? 

Izzie scrunched her eyebrows together and pulled away from her girlfriend and walked over to Casey’s phone. “What were you listening to anyways?” 

Casey rushed over to her girlfriend, trying desperately to stop her from seeing the music, however that was no use, Izzie already saw. “Dancing in the Moonlight? I didn’t know you listened to older music.”

Casey, slightly embarrassed, blushed and nodded, “Yeah...When that song comes on I can’t really help myself...I guess it makes me happy?” She shrugged. 

Izzie turned off Casey’s bluetooth and began playing the song over from the start. She tossed the phone down on the bed and reached her hand out to Casey.

Casey took it puzzlingly, “What are you doing?” 

Izzie started swinging Casey’s arms back and forth. “Well, this song makes you happy and you make me happy, so we should be happy together….So we’re dancing.” Izzie nearly commanded. 

Casey slowly started to move in the groove of the music and movements Izzie was performing. 

The lyrics started up:

We get it almost every night 

When that moon is big and bright 

It’s a supernatural delight 

Everybody dancin’ in the moonlight

The two teenagers danced their hearts away, letting the sound of the lyrics drown out all other noises. 

As the song was nearing to an end, the girls slowed their careless movements and inched their way closer to one another; enveloping each other into a delicate embrace. While the song was slowing, the two swayed back and forth, holding each other.

The song came to an end, but their intimate hugging still remained. As it would the rest of the night; cuddling in bed. 

Yes, Casey was coming down with a cold, but Izzie didn’t care. She wouldn’t miss these cuddles for anything; and she would do anything, even dance her heart out, just to make sure Casey was happy.


End file.
